Eu Te Amo
by Rayto Tsukishiro
Summary: Quando Yukito descobre quem é de verdade tenta manter Touya afastado. Touya, é claro, não aceita isso e prova que o amor dos dois é mais forte do que tudo.
1. Tão Pero, Tão Longe

**Título:** Eu Te Amo

**Autora:** Rayto Tsukishiro

**Casal: **Touya x Yukito

**Avisos:** Yaoi/ angst/ lemon

**OBS.:** Alguma explicação no fim da fic. Espero que gostem, pois essa oi a fic que mais gostei de escrever.

**Declaimers: **Esses personagens pertecem as maravilhosas mulheres da CLAMP, ate porque eu nao tenho competencia para cria-los! Queria eu.. e como queria...

* * *

**Eu Te Amo**

**Parte 1: Tão Perto, Tão Longe**

Touya sentou-se na cama, pensativo. Há alguns dias, Yukito andava bem estranho, sempre cansado e com sono e seu apetite, então, estava cada dia pior, não que Yukito comesse pouco sempre, mas nos últimos tempos sua fome vinha realmente sendo exagerada.

Na verdade sentia que alguma coisa estava para acontecer. Tinha estranhos pressentimentos e a ar a sua volta começou a ficar pesado. O que estaria acontecendo, e porque logo com Yukito? Ele sabia que Yukito não era exatamente o que todos pensavam e duvidava até mesmo que o próprio soubesse toda a verdade, desconfiava que o que estava para acontecer tinha exatamente haver com isso.

Depois de alguns dias a observá-lo, Touya tinha certeza que ele não estava bem, precisava fazer alguma coisas ou iria perdê-lo para sempre, perdê-lo sem declarar seu amor e saber o que Yukito sentia com relação a ele... isso lhe causava uma grande angustia.

Olhou pra o relógio impaciente. Tinha saído mais cedo da escola e marcara com Yukito para fazerem os deveres juntos, contudo, já se passaram quase três horas e ele ainda não havia aparecido. Ligou pra a casa dele, mas ninguém atendia, resolveu então sair para procurá-lo, ele podia estar em perigo.

O primeiro lugar a ir foi ao colégio, perguntou à alguns alunos e a professores e funcionários, mas os que souberam informar por Yukito, diziam tê-lo visto há mais de quatro horas. Toya estava começando a ficar realmente preocupado.

Foi para a quadra de esportes, um colega seu havia dito que Yukito teria ido para lá logo depois da aula. Olhou em volta, procurando por alguma pista, algum sinal de seu amado e então viu. Uma mão mostrava-se logo abaixo do ultimo degrau da arquibancada do campo de futebol. Correu assustado, tinha certeza que era Yukito.

Não se enganou. Yukito estava estendido no chão, ainda com a mochila nas costas e com um dos braços estirados ao lado de seu corpo e o outro em baixo da cabeça.Touya não teve reação, ficou totalmente paralisado diante da cena e não só pelo fato de encontrar Yukito caído, mas porque viu seu braço ficar transparente e por um segundo desaparecer totalmente.

Ele abaixou e tocou-lhe o braço: sólido. Seu coração disparou, precisava fazer alguma coisa, o processo estava se adiantando demais e se continuasse dessa forma, Yukito desapareceria completamente.

Retirou a mochila e sacudiu Yukito, tentando fazê-lo acordar e ele resmungou algum coisa que Touya não entendeu, mas ficou feliz somente por ter ouvido a sua voz. Ajudou Yukito a sentar-se no chão mesmo e o puxou para um abraço.

Yukito sentiu o rosto corar, porque Touya o abraçava desse jeito? Seu coração também se acelerou e uma sensação agradável passou por seu corpo. O calor de Touya migrava para o seu corpo, se misturando e causando uma euforia que não costumava sentir e nem sabia explicar.

Com Touya não foi diferente, de supetão ele abraçou Yukito e sentiu o cheiro leve que emanava de seu cabelo e corpo, sentiu as batidas do coração dele e tinha certeza que ele sentia as do seu, pois estava mais do que acelerado, a qualquer momento poderia romper seu peito e explodir junto ao corpo de Yukito tamanha a emoção e ansiedade que sentia.

- Você está bem Yukito? – ele perguntou, afastando-se com delicadeza, tocando de leve no rosto dele.

Yukito corou mais ainda, mas nada fez para recusar o carinho de Touya e balançou a cabeça devagar dizendo que sim.

- Eu devo ter desmaiado. – ele disse esfregando os olhos.

- Eu fiquei preocupado. Você não apareceu no horário combinado para estudarmos. – Touya disse levantando-se e o ajudando a levantar-se em seguida. Pegou a mochila de Yukito e olhou bem nos olhos dele. - Você está bem mesmo?

Yukito sorriu pra Touya.

- Estou sim, Touya. – ele disse bocejando, - Só estou com um pouco de sono, mas nada que um cochilo não resolva. – Ele estendeu a mão para pegar a mochila, porém Touya a colocou nas costas.

- Eu levo pra você. – Touya disse sério. – Vou te acompanhar até em casa.

- Não precisa Touya. – Yukito disse sentindo a face corar mais uma vez, e sorriu para ele. – Desculpa não ter ido estudar e ainda por cima lhe incomodei fazendo você se preocupar e vir até aqui.

Touya desviou o olhar e continuou sério.

- Não é incomodo. – disse virando de costas e começando a caminhar. – Você nunca me incomoda.

Yukito surpreendeu-se com a última frase de seu amigo, mas Toya parecia não ter achado nada demais em suas palavras, pois continuava a caminhar e em nenhum segundo olhou para trás. Correu para alcançá-lo e foi para o estacionamento onde suas bicicletas estavam.

Toya disfarçadamente observava cada gesto, enquanto ele delicadamente desprendia a bicicleta e montava com toda sua graça nela. Temia muito perder isso, temia demais perder Yukito e faria qualquer coisa para não deixar isso acontecer.

Yukito bocejou e baixou os olhos. Touya ficou observando-o enquanto ele fechava os olhos devagar. De repente aquela visão voltou-lhe, os dedos que Yukito tinha na boca desapareciam. Ele retirou-os rapidamente, assustando Yukito que caiu de costas na cama.

- Touya? – perguntou assustado. – O que houve?

Touya desviou o olhar, seu amigo estava caído em sua frente, com as pernas abertas e olhando para ele com aquele rosto tão doce. Teve o ímpeto de pular em cima dele e aceitar o convite daqueles lábios que diziam de forma tão carinhosa seu nome. Mas controlou-se, Yukito ficaria muito assustado e teria medo se o agarrasse dessa forma, além do mais tinha certeza de que ele não iria gostar.

Forçou seu auto-controle a voltar e pegou um livro que havia caído.

- Nada. – respondeu ainda sem olhar para ele. – Vamos estudar álgebra agora.

Yukito sorriu e concordou com a sugestão do amigo. Pegou o seu livro e abriu na página que Touya indicava. Seu coração se consolava em apenas estudar com ele, mesmo que nem ele soubesse disso.

Yukito parou um pouco e ficou a olhar para Touya, assim que este passou a prestar-lhe atenção ele sorriu.

- Desculpa Touya. – ele disse ainda sorrindo.

Touya piscou os olhos.

- Mas porque está se desculpando, Yukito?

- Por deixá-lo preocupado. – Yukito parou de sorrir. – Não sei o porquê, mas eu sei que o estou preocupando. É porque eu tenho tido muito sono, Touya?

Touya fechou os olhos por um instante e tornou a abri-los. Fechou o livro e olhou bem nos olhos castanhos de Yukito. Estendeu a mão e tocou o seu rosto de leve. Estava acostumado a tocá-lo assim e por isso sabia que Yukito não reagiria de modo agressivo ou se assustaria, então acariciou seu rosto, mas ficou sério.

- Não precisa se desculpar por isso. – Touya disse. – Eu me preocupo com você porque eu...

- TOUYAAAAAAAA!

Touya levou um susto quase caiu da cama quando ouviu seu nome ser gritado por uma bem conhecida voz. Ele levantou-se irritado e pronto para gritar com Sakura, abriu a porta e desceu de cara feia.

- Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo, sua mosntrenga! – gritou com Sakura.

Sakura se encolheu ao ver a cara de Touya, mas imediatamente se inflamou quando ele a chamou de mosntrenga.

- Eu já disse que não sou mosntrenga! – ela gritou de volta. – Para de me chamar...

Parou quando viu Yukito descendo as escadas, não que ele fizesse barulho, pois seus passos eram bem leves. Os olhos de Sakura brilharam quando o viu e ela estacou no chão.

- Olá Sakura! – Yukito a cumprimentou sorrindo como sempre. – Por que está brava com seu irmão?

Sakura se deu conta de que Touya estava em sua frente e lembrou-se do motivo pelo qual o gritara, virou-se pra ele de cara feia.

- Por que você comeu toda a comida? – ela perguntou olhando bem para ele.

Touya ficou impassivo e olhou para Yukito, que corou, ele olhou de volta para Sakura e respondeu.

- Não fui eu. – disse sério. – Mas eu farei o seu almoço. – E dirigiu-se para a cozinha.

Sakura estranhou a bondade repentina do irmão e ficou no lugar piscando, incrédula. Yukito desceu.

- Acho que devo pedir desculpas. – ele disse meio envergonhado, mesmo assim sorrindo. – Fui eu quem comi sua comida, Sakura.

Sakura congelou, sentiu ter pagado o maior mico na frente de Yukito e baixou a cabeça envergonhada também.

Touya foi para a cozinha fazer o almoço de Sakura, suspirou tristemente, a fome exagerada de Yukito devorara o almoço dos três moradores da casa e mais o extra que tinha feito para ele, as coisas estavam piorando a cada dia.

Essa era apenas mais uma das preocupações para com Yukito, se dera conta de que a fome que ele sentia também não era normal, que Yukito sempre comera muito não era surpresa, mas ultimamente ele vinha exagerando. Sentiu raiva dele, pois sabia que a culpa era toda sua. Quase cortou a mão ao pensar nisso.

A criatura por trás de Yukito estava dominando-os, se fortalecendo e isso, é claro, enfraquecia Yukito e aos poucos fazia-o desaparecer. Mexeu a comida no fogo, pensando na solução que daria para isso e sentiu uma energia próxima de si, parou de mexer a comida, mas não se moveu, nem olhou para traz.

- Mamãe... – murmurou ao senti-la.

- Touya, meu filho, faça o que seu coração mandar... – Nadesiko disse antes de desaparecer novamente.

Seu coração. Seu coração estava apertado e com medo. Medo de perder o seu melhor amigo, o seu amado.Mas se fizesse o que estava pensando fazer...

Yukito entra na cozinha acompanhado por Sakura logo atrás. Eles se entreolharam e Yukito corou, pois Touya lhe lançava um olhar devorador.

- Está com fome, Yukito? – ele perguntou sério e Yukito sorriu, o que ele entendeu como um sim. – Pôs a comida na mesa e serviu um prato pra Yukito e em seguida para Sakura, depois sentou-se à mesa e ficou observando-os dois devorarem toda a comida.

Sakura saiu logo depois gritando, como sempre, que estava atrasada. Durante o almoço nem percebera os olhares que o irmão lançava para Yukito e como este corava, tamanha era a fascinação que senti apelo amigo do irmão. Queria ficar mais um pouco, mas Touya praticamente a expulsou ao lembrá-la que estava realmente atrasada.

Touya e Yukito voltaram para o quarto para tentar estudar, mas logo Yukito desabou em cima dos livros e dormiu. Touya correu para acudi-lo e o sacudiu bastante, mas Yukito não acordou, uma lágrima começou a rolar por sua face e ele chorou abraçando o corpo de seu amado e molhando os cabelos dele.

Ajeitou-o na cama e cobriu-o, sentando-se ao seu lado. Deixaria que ele descansasse um pouco e quando acordasse faria com que ele nunca mais lhe deixasse.

Yukito abriu os olhos devagar e o que viu foram os olhos de Touya muito próximo aos seus, os seus narizes quase tocando-se e seus lábios próximos de um beijo.

Touya afastou-se quando viu que ele acordava, por pouco, muito pouco não cedera a tentação de beijá-lo, se ele não tivesse abrido os olhos com certeza teria feito isso.

- O que estava fazendo, Touya? – Yukito perguntou corando, sentira Touya tão perto que seu coração disparara com o pensamento que seria beijado... beijado por Touya.

Touya desviou o rosto, seu coração acelerado também, o que Yukito faria se tivesse acordado justamente no momento que seus lábios tocassem os dele? Ficaria assustado o ponto de brigar com ele? Ou gostaria e retribuiria seu beijo?

- Touya? – ele perguntou arqueando as sombracelhas.

- Yukito, precisamos conversar. – Touya disse muito sério.

Yukito sentiu o coração acelerar, não imaginava que assunto tão sério teriam para conversar para Touya estar dessa maneira. A mão de Touya tocou-lhe o rosto novamente e ele fechou os olhos ao sentir as caricias que o amigo lhe fazia.

Quando os lábios de Touya tocaram os seus devagar ele abriu os olhos surpreso. Seu coração parou por um instante e ele esqueceu de respirar quando a língua de Touya entrou, tocando o céu de sua boca e quis enroscar-se na sua.

Uma voz em sua mente lhe dizia para chegar para trás, afastar-se de Touya, mas seu coração mandava que se entregasse a esse acontecimento pelo qual esperara tanto tampo. Sua língua encostou-se na de Touya e seus lábios abriram-se mais para que o beijo ficasse mais confortável. Era o seu primeiro beijo.

A mão de Touya continuava em seu rosto e a outra pousara agora em sua cintura. Yukito segurou-o pela nuca com os dois braços e caiu na cama com o peso que Touya fazia em cima de seu corpo.

Touya beijava-o com muito cuidado, tentando ser o mais delicado possível com Yukito, queria saborear cada momento, sentir o gosto de seu amado em cada segundo. Abriu os olhos e separou-se dele carinhosamente, chegando-lhe ao ouvido para sussurrar.

- Não quero que ele vá... Deixe que ele fique comigo...

- Touya? – Yukito estava confuso, por que Touya estava falando com ele como se estivesse referindo-se a outra pessoa? O que estava acontecendo? E quem iria para onde?

- Meu poder será suficiente por enquanto... - ele continuou a falar.

Yukito não se movia, ouvia atento cada palavra de Touya e sua cabeça começou a rodar, estava perdendo a consciência, queria dizer isso para Touya mas não conseguia mexer-se, não podia falar. Seus olhos foram fechando-se e tudo a seu redor escurecia.

- ... Tome o meu poder e deixe que ele fique comigo.

Uma luz branca e muito forte tomou conta de todo o quarto, Touya sentiu uma energia muito forte vinda de baixo de si e sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Então era esse ser que estava sugando as energias de Yukito, era ele quem queria tomar o seu amor. Não conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo e teve que fechar os olhos para que o clarão não o cegasse.

Aos poucos a luz diminuiu e ele abriu os olhos devagar. Sua expressão não se alterou em nenhum momento ao constatar que quem estava embaixo de seu corpo não era mais Yukito. Levantou-se devagar e a criatura o fitou sentado-se na cama em sua frente.

Um homem muito bonito estava à sua frente, usava uma túnica branca por cima de uma calça também branca com detalhes lilás. Seus cabelos prateados pareciam tão compridos que deveriam ir-lhe até os pés e estavam presos perto da ponta. Uma franja cobria parte de sua testa e seus olhos... seus olhos eram cinzas, olhos frios e inexpressivos como o gelo.

- Meu nome é Yue, sou o Juiz do Mago Clow. – o homem disse com sua voz baixa e extremamente inexpressiva, do mesmo jeito que anunciava uma execução ou absolvição se apresentou para Touya. – Prazer em conhecê-lo Touya Kinomoto.

- Yue, então você é a criatura por trás de Yukito? – Touya falou também numa voz que era quase um sussurro.

- Touya, eu vim fazer o que me pediu e assim deixar que Yukito continue vivendo sua vida de mentira. – Yue continuou a falar em sua voz sussurrante.

- Não diga que ele vive uma vida de mentira. – Touya retrucou. – Yukito não é um brinquedo.

- Como queira. – falou Yue. – Acredite no que melhor lhe convém. Vamos ao que interessa agora, você está pronto Touya Kinomoto?

Touya assentiu com a cabeça. Deixar que Yukito permanecesse nesse mundo era a renuncia aos poderes que tinham e que lhe permitiam ver sua mãe, mas nada disso interessava agora, o amor que sentia por Yukito já superara todos os seus medos, não tinha mais dúvidas daquilo que precisava fazer.

Yue levantou-se da cama e olhou em volta, o quarto de Touya, o quarto que tantas vezes vira pelos olhos de Yukito, fez aparecer nos seus lábios um sorriso quase imperceptível.

Touya aproximou-se de Yue com cuidado, não sabia do que aquela criatura era capaz de fazer caso se sentisse ameaçada de alguma forma, apesar de muito belo, isso Touya não pode deixar de reparar, parecia também muito perigoso.

Sua beleza era fenomenalmente hipnotizante, seus cabelos prateados refletiam um brilho magnetizante, que era também muito belo. Seu rosto era muito delicado, seu nariz fino e seus lábios bem desenhados completavam o conjunto de extrema beleza que formava aquele ser sobrenatural.

Yue apenas observava Touya com seus olhos frios e impenetráveis, o viu aproximar-se e preparou-se para receber o poder que seria lhe dado por aquele jovem rapaz humano.

Os dois ficaram frente a frente e se abraçaram, um abraço leve e ao mesmo tempo intenso, no qual circularam tantos sentimentos que nenhum dos dois poderia explicar por certo. Yue sentiu uma coisa, uma coisa que morrera há tanto tempo que tinha certeza absoluta que jamais poderia sentir novamente.

Tudo o que Touya sentia era um braço forte em volta de seu corpo e a sensação de que estava salvando Yukito, mas nesse mesmo segundo uma preocupação: como Yukito reagiria a isso tudo? Fechou os olhos e deixou que seu poder fosse transportado para o corpo de Yue.

Um brilho forte e um vento leve preencheu o quarto por um segundo e do mesmo jeito desapareceu completamente. Quando Touya abriu os olhos, foi Yukito quem viu com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro e foram seus braços que o abraçavam e seu cheiro que sentia.

Yukito abriu e piscou os olhos sentindo-se um pouco tonto, um milhão de coisas passava por sua cabeça, coisas que ele não conseguia compreender, lembranças que não eram suas inundavam sua mente e as suas se transformavam em meras cenas de uma vida que nada significava. Ele não compreendia o que se passava agora e nem conseguia compreender o que havia se passara há instantes atrás, o que ele era agora? O que seria de sua vida?

Sentiu os braços de Touya envolvendo o seu corpo, mas continuou com a cabeça deitada no ombro dele, não tinha coragem suficiente para encará-lo e tentava encontrá-la em algum lugar.

Touya não o soltou em momento algum e nem pensava em fazer isso. Por ele continuaria abraçada a Yukito por toda a eternidade, pois jamais queria vê-lo longe de si. Apertou-o com mais força, para dizer mesmo sem palavras o quanto o amava. Só esperava que Yukito sentisse isso.

Yukito devolveu o forte abraço de Touya e lembrou que momentos antes eles haviam se beijado, um beijo tão doce que desejava que durasse para sempre. Mas não podiam ficar ali assim o tempo todo e com delicadeza foi soltando Touya.

- Touya... – ele começou falando tristemente enquanto olhava depressivamente nos olhos de seu amigo. – ...você sempre soube, não é mesmo?

Touya sustentou o olhar, não poderia fraquejar agora, logo na hora em que Yukito mais precisava dele.

- Sempre, Yukito. – respondeu. – Mas isso nunca interferiu para que eu sentisse o que sinto por você.

Yukito estava surpreso, Touya lhe falava com tanto carinho, ele mantinha os braços em sua cintura e dizia aquelas coisas, o que Touya sentia por ele, seria o mesmo que sentia por Touya?

- E o que você sente por mim, Touya? – ele perguntou tentando conter a expectativa para que não parecesse desapontado caso Touya lhe dissesse o contrário daquilo que queria ouvir.

- Eu te amo, Yuki. – Touya disse sem tirar os olhos de cima dele e aproximando cada vez mais o rosto do dele.

Yukito fechou os olhos e sua tontura voltou, dessa vez mais intensa. Ouvira mesmo Touya dizer que o amava ou estaria ficando louco? E ele? Será que aquele sentimento que o fazia tremer e corar toda vez que o amigo chegava perto, a raiva que sentia quando alguém se aproximava dele, a vontade desesperada de abraça-lo e de sentir seu beijo, será que isso é amor?

Será mesmo que Touya dissera que o amava sabendo o que ele era? Mas e se... se Touya amasse não a ele, mas ao outro? O que ele faria agora? Diria para Touya que também o amava ou fugiria dali?

Nenhuma das opções foi levada em consideração, a tontura tomou conta de seu cérebro e uma escuridão o envolveu. Yukito desfaleceu caindo nos braços de Touya, que o segurou-o com todo o carinho, o carregou e colocou na cama.

Sentiu um misto de medo, preocupação e alívio. Declarara-se para Yukito de uma vez, e justamente na hora em que ele estava mais frágil. Isso era esperado depois do que ele passara, mas ainda assim perguntou-se se isso tinha algo haver com sua declaração. Todavia alegrara-se ao vê-lo a seu lado, mesmo que Yukito não o quisesse como amante, esperava ainda poder tê-lo como amigo.

Levantou-se e andou pelo quarto suspirando. Tinha plena consciência do que poderia acontecer quando Yukito acordasse, embora eles houvessem se beijado antes, isso não significava exatamente nada. Um beijo. Esse beijo poderia nada significar para Yukito mesmo que para ele fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa que acontecera.

Parou na janela do quarto, a noite estava sombria e nuvens cobriam todo o céu, era impossível ver qualquer estrela, Touya sentia-se mais perdido ainda, nem uma estrela aparecia no céu para prestar-lhe qualquer conforto. Tornou a olhar para Yukito e suspirou profundamente, tudo dependia dele quando acordar.

Sentou-se na ponta da cama e ficou a olhar para o amigo que respirava devagar e parecia dormir profundamente, fez menção de tocar-lhe o rosto, mas baixou o braço antes que fizesse isso, não iria tocá-lo sem o seu consentimento, não agora que Yukito sabia o que senti por ele. Torturava-se pensando no que fazia se ele recusasse seu amor. Fechou os olhos, tentando afastar tais pensamentos ruins de sua mente, olhou para o relógio e desceu, já estava quase na hora de seu pai chegar e iria preparar o café para ele e Sakura.

Menos de meia hora depois estava tudo pronto e quando ele ia subindo com uma bandeja com o café a porta abriu e seu pai entrou acompanhado por Sakura.

- Boa noite, Touya! - cumprimentou Fujitaka Kinomoto e em seguida olhou para a bandeja que ele segurava, havia uma quantidade de comida demasiada para uma única pessoa. – Está com visitas?

Touya corou um pouco pelo modo que seu pai falou "visitas", até parecia que queira insinuar alguma coisa, mas manteve-se sério quando respondeu.

-Tudo bem se Yukito dormir hoje aqui, pai? – perguntou firme. – É que ele veio estudar e passou mal acho que não deveria se esforçar muito, ainda com o temporal que está para cair.

Fujitaka sorriu para o filho e Sakura também. Acordar e vê Yukito logo pela manhã seria o máximo e ainda iriam juntos para o colégio.

- Ah! É Yukito quem está aqui. - comentou Fujitaka sorrindo. – Tudo bem sim. Essa comida é para ele?

Touya corou mais ainda e virou um pouco o rosto para tentar disfarçar.

- Se ele acordar. – respondeu falando baixo. – Mas eu duvido que fará isso, está muito cansado. Mas eu ficarei no quarto, para caso ele precise de mim. Boa noite, pai.

O Sr. Kishomoto sorriu e Touya subiu com a bandeja. Realmente não tinha a menor intenção de deixar Yukito sozinho, embora necessitasse manter uma certa distancia dele e para isso precisaria de muito esforço e concentração.

Jantou e ajeitou-se no sofá. Não dormiria na cama ao lado do amigo apesar de todo o seu ser pedisse por isso, se ele acordasse no meio da noite ou se levantasse primeiro pela manhã, poderia não gostar de o ver a seu lado.

Continuou a observar a beleza serena, doce e levemente inocente de Yukito, era muito diferente da beleza sobrenatural, fria e agressiva de Yue, como ambos poderiam ser a mesma pessoa? Imaginando o que ocorreria quando o outro dia chegasse adormeceu quase sentado.

Continua...


	2. Perto Demais do Paraíso

**Parte 2: Perto demais do Paraíso**

Os pássaros faziam a maior algazarra na árvore à frente da janela de Touya e Yukito acordou. Abriu os olhos devagar e levantou depressa ao constatar que não estava em sua casa. Lembrou-se então as palavras de Touya no dia anterior, _"Eu te amo, Yuki._", será mesmo que ele quis dizer isso? Procurou Touya pelo quarto e o encontrou no pequeno sofá, todo encolhido e descoberto com o lençol se arrastando no chão.

"_Ele disse que me ama, mas eu não sei o que fazer.", _pensou Yukito, "_Toda a vida que vivi foi uma mentira e isso só pode fazer parte dela também. Touya não pode me amar porque eu não existo. Isso deve ser uma ilusão provocada por ele. Acho que Touya não me ama e mesmo que sinta alguma coisa... sente por ele e não por mim. Só tem uma coisa que u posso fazer."_

Touya mexeu-se no sofá e acordou também, viu uma grande tristeza nos olhos de seu amado e isso foi como uma punhalada em seu peito, uma imensa dor atravessou seu coração e ele quase chorou antecipadamente.

- Bom dia, Touya! – disse Yukito sorrindo, não parecia mais imerso em pensamentos e sim feliz, mas Touya apesar de ter perdido o poder que tinha, sabia como ninguém ler as emoções alheias e sabia muito bem como o amigo estava triste.

- Bom dia, Yuki...to! – respondeu, tentava e conseguia manter a voz normal, embora seu coração se acelerasse a cada segundo, mantinha-se numa aparente calma, mas sabia que não conseguiria manter-se assim por muito tempo, precisava saber o que Yukito pretendia fazer depois de ouvir o que tinha ouvido e porque motivo estava tão triste? – Você parece bem melhor hoje... mas parece triste, o que lhe deixou assim, Yukito? – perguntou esperando não parecer apressado.

Yukito baixou a cabeça, era agora , precisa manter-se o mais natural possível, para que Touya não desconfiasse que estava mentindo ou escondendo algo.

- Agora você já sabe que eu... que eu não sou humano, eu não sou um homem normal. – ele disse de cabeça baixa e na mais absoluta tristeza. Isso não era mentira, mas também não era toda a verdade deveria mentir um pouco, ou melhor, omitir algumas coisas e ficar com elas somente para ele. Para ele e o outro ele.

- Eu sempre soube disso, Yukito. – disse Touya muito sério. Seu coração deu um salto, mas precisava falar ou morreria sufocado com essa angustia.– Não lembra do que houve ontem a noite?

Yukito mordeu os lábios para segurar o choro e cerrou os olhos para impedir as lágrimas de caírem, não poderia chorar, não agora e na frente de Touya.

- Na verdade não muito. – mentiu. – Só lembro de estar abraçando você e depois tudo ficou escuro e eu... eu acho que desmaiei. – Ele apertou o lençol nas mãos e levantou a cabeça olhando para Touya. – Não lembro o que houve antes também, na hora em que agente estava estudando.

Touya sentiu o coração parar e por um momento sua respiração ficou suspensa. O que Yukito lhe dizia era uma barbaridade. Como ele poderia esquecer o que tinha havido? Como ele poderia esquecer do beijo? De sua declaração? De seu amor... Estaria ele brincando?

Piscou para tentar voltar a realidade e tentar digerir as duras palavras de Yukito. Ele estava mentindo. Sabia, não, tinha certeza de que ele estava mentindo. Mas por quê? Por que mentiria? Pensou em perguntar isso, pensou em chamá-lo de mentiroso, pensou em se jogar na cama em cima dele e o beijar novamente, pensou em... ficar calado. Imaginou também que essa fora a decisão de Yukito, mentir fôra a forma que encontrara para não magoá-lo, para não ter que dizer que não amava e que não o desejava como era desejado.

Ficou parado sem nada dizer, apenas olhava para Yukito e ao mesmo tempo amaldiçoava e entendia sua decisão. Não sabia se preferia essa mentira ou a amargura de ouvir de Yukito que ele não o amava. O que era pior a indiferença ou um não dito em sua cara pela pessoa que mais amava?

- ...ya? Touya?

- Ah... o que?

- Você está bem? – perguntou Yukito preocupado, será que o que dissera o afetara tanto? – você parecia perdido dentro de você mesmo...

- Desculpe-me Yukito. – ele disse tentando disfarçar sua dor. – Mas isso não me importa.

- O que não importa Touya? Seus pensamentos?

- Não é isso, gomem, Yukito. – Touya apressou-se em desculpar-se quando percebeu que podia ter sido grosseiro em sua resposta. – Eu falei sobre quem você é.

- Ah! – exclamou Yukito desapontado. – Sobre o que eu sou.

- Eu disse ontem que isso não tinha importância, pois eu sempre soubera e disse também que... – Touya engoliu em seco. – que não importava o que aconteceria, seriamos sempre amigos.

Yukito sentiu o coração parar em seu peito. É claro que ele não dissera a última frase ontem, tudo isso vinha de seu coração neste exato instante. "Melhor assim", pensou. Esforçou-se para mostrar um sorriso para Touya.

- Então é melhor descermos. – sugeriu Yukito. – Caso contrário chegaremos atrasados na aula.

- Você estar certo. – concordou Touya. – Pode tomar banho aqui e depois tomaremos café. Passaremos em sua casa para pegar seu uniforme. Fique a vontade, Yukito.

_"Porque estou falando essas coisas?"_ Touya não pode deixava de pensar_, "Yukito já dormiu aqui em casa em outras ocasiões e porque toda essa cerimônia agora? Estou com medo de estar perdendo ele, mas agora de outra forma. Se Yukito se afastar de mim pelo que eu disse ontem a noite eu acho que morreria. É melhor fazer o jogo dele e fingir que eu não disse realmente nada e manter-me um pouco distante para que ele não pense que eu vou tentar algo.. mas eu não conseguiria ficar longe dele. Deus, será que ele realmente esqueceu nosso beijo?"_

_ooOoo_

Touya já estava cheio das fugas de Yukito. Seu coração se apertava com cada recusa, com cada dispensa que lhe era dada. Yukito se afastava cada dia mais, ele não conseguia entender o porque disso, tinha certeza que seu amigo gostava dele também e não via motivos para ele fingir que nada ouvira, que nada acontecera naquela noite.

Depois de alguns dias dessa maneira, ficou esperando que Yukito saísse da sala de aula, ele estivera fugindo há vários dias, saindo mais cedo ou mais tarde só para se desencontrar de Touya, mas dessa vez ele cuidara para que isso não acontecesse e ficou esperando no estacionamento onde o amigo viria pegar a bicicleta para ir embora.

- Touya? – exclamou Yukito surpreso, pensou em dar meia volta e até virou-se para fazer isso, mas foi agarrado pelo braço.

- Não fuja, Yuki. – Touya implorou. – Preciso que converse comigo.

- Por favor, Touya, não faça isso. – Yukito implorou.

- Yuki... – Touya sussurrou chegando bem perto de seu rosto.

Yukito sentiu o rosto corar e fechou os olhos com as mãos de Touya segurando seu rosto e sua cintura, aproximando-se cada vez mais.

Um barulho fez com que eles se separassem ligeiro e ao constatar que fora apenas o vento, Yukito empurrou um pouco o amigo para que se afastasse e baixou a cabeça.

- Por favor, Touya eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Foi alguma coisa que eu disse Yukito? – Touya gritou com as lágrimas vindo à seus olhos. – Me responda!

- Não é você, Touya. – Yukito respondeu continuando de cabeça baixa, também já estava chorando e escondia o rosto para que o amigo não visse. – É tudo o que aconteceu comigo, tudo o que eu descobri... Touya eu não sou...

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO LIGO! - Touya gritou mais uma vez.

- MAS EU LIGO! – Yukito gritou, levantando a cabeça e saiu correndo para longe de Touya.

- Yukitooooo! – Touya caiu de joelhos chorando, sua desconfiança de que Yukito lembrava-se sim de seu beijo e da declaração agora tornara-se uma certeza maior ainda, e também que Yukito gostava dele também. Só não conseguia entender o porque ele estava tão confuso, dissera que o amava, não seria isso suficiente?

ooOoo

Enxugou as lágrimas e levantou-se, não desistiria de seu amor assim tão fácil. Teria que mostrar a Yukito que o amava e que queria ficar com ele, independentemente de ele ser ou não humano, mas primeiro teria que descobrir o porque de tanta resistência.

Touya trabalhou o dia inteiro pensando em Yukito, ele trabalhava a seu lado, mas não pronunciava-se de forma alguma, não deixava que chegasse perto ou o tratava de forma imensamente formal. Seus colegas até perguntavam se havia acontecido algo entre eles, mas ele também disfarçava e dizia sempre que estava tudo bem.

Yukito já ia saindo da lanchonete, mas Touya o deteve mais uma vez, passando com a bicicleta na frente dele, fazendo-o frear.

- O que está fazendo Touya. – Yukito perguntou assustado. - Quer matar a nós dois?

- Quero falar com você, Yukito. – disse Touya sério. – E não vou permitir que fuja antes de termos essa conversa.

- Da última vez que conversamos você me revelou o que eu sou de verdade. – Yukito retrucou tristemente. – O que quer agora, Touya?

- Não vou falar no meio da rua. – Touya disse. O sol já se punha atrás deles. Deixando a rua em volta deles escura, enquanto alguns postes de luz começavam a se acender lentamente, ele olhava inflexível para Yukito aguardando sua resposta.

Yukito estava de cabeça baixa, ainda montado na bicicleta, não sabia como fugir daquela situação totalmente embaraçosa. Touya aguardava sua resposta e ele conhecia muito bem seu amigo para saber que ele ficaria ali a noite toda se fosse preciso.

- Está bem Touya. – disse finalmente. – Você pode ir a minha casa daqui à uma hora?

- Estarei lá. – disse Touya virando a bicicleta e partindo apressado. Voaria com a bicicleta se pudesse. Esclareceria tudo esta noite.

ooOoo

Touya mal chegara em casa e correu para tomar um banho, queria estar bem cheiroso para seu Yuki, nem tomou café e saiu correndo com a bicicleta. Sakura e Fujitaka ficaram se perguntando o porquê de tanta ansiedade, Sakura de nada desconfiou, mas seu pai desconfiou que isso tinha algo haver com o amigo do filho.

Yukito também tomara banho, mas ao contrário de Touya, não estava esperando um belo desfecho ou uma noite romântica. Deixou a água escorrer por seu cabelo, percorrendo seu corpo, sem querer ele pensou nas mãos de Touya, tocando-lhe, beijando seu corpo... afastou esse pensamento na mesma hora, não sabia se isso era algo seu ou vinha dele. Agora não tinha mais certeza se o que dizia, se o que fazia e o que pensava eram ações suas ou vinha do ser que realmente era ele.

Ajoelhou-se no chão do banheiro e chorou compulsivamente. E o amor? O amor que tinha por Touya não era seu? Esse sentimento não vinha de seu coração? Como poderia amar Touya e ser amado por ele se não sabia se esse sentimento era seu ou não?

Ficou ali quase meia hora sentado e chorando, ou apenas pensando em como iria fazer Touya desistir do que estava querendo. Eles jamais poderiam ficar juntos. Levantou-se, limpou o espelho embarcado e olhou seu rosto, estavam um pouco inchados, seus olhos um pouco vermelhos. Não poderia enfrentar Touya dessa forma. Vestiu-se e foi arrumar a mesa, tinha certeza que Touya não tomaria café e preparou tudo para jantarem.

Um minuto antes das sete da noite a campanhia tocou e ele foi abrir, respirando profundamente.

- Boa Noite, Yukito! – ele cumprimentou sério.

- Konbawa, Touya! – respondeu, dando passagem a Touya, pegando as flores que ele lhe trouxera.

- Você já jantou? – Yukito perguntou, sabendo que a resposta seria negativa.

- Não. – Touya respondeu sério. – Não consegui conter a minha ansiedade e sai de casa há mais de meia hora e fiquei rodando por ai.

- Então, eu vou pôr a mesa.

Touya acenou com a cabeça, melhor seria deixar as coisas correrem normalmente até chegar a hora de conversarem seriamente. Jantaram sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse nada durante todo o tempo, Yukito permaneceu sempre de olhos baixos, sem querer encarar Touya, que pelo contrário não tirava os olhos dele. Sua ansiedade era gigantesca e ele tinha ímpetos de pular naquela mesa e beijá-lo mostrando todo o seu amor, mas não estragaria tudo como da primeira vez, teria que saber os motivos de seu amigo e amado primeiramente.

Terminaram o jantar e Yukito levantou-se para recolher a louça, levou-as para cozinha e começou a lavá-las, Touya já não agüentava mais aquele silêncio e foi atrás dele.

- Eu vou te ajudar, Yukito. – ele disse pegando a louça para enxugar a louça que Yukito lavava. – Assim acabamos mais rápido.

Yukito nem ao menos olhou para o amigo, acenou com a cabeça e abriu a torneira. Touya deu um longo suspiro e deixou o prato de lado, puxou o braço de Yukito, fazendo ficar de frente para ele e o segurou pelos ombros.

- Por que você não olha para mim, Yuki? – ele perguntou irritado, segurando-o pelos ombros.

- Touya, não...

- Não o quê? – ele indagou. – Eu não entendo, desde aquele dia você está estranho comigo, fugindo... Yuki, eu...

- Não me chame assim Touya. – ele implorou com o rosto virado para o outro lado. – Faz parecer que temos uma intimidade que não temos.

- E porque não podemos ter? – Touya perguntou desesperado.

Yukito soltou-se dos braços dele e se afastou chorando.

- Porque não. – retrucou. – Touya, eu jamais saberei se você está comigo ou com ele.

- Yukito eu te amo! EU AMO VOCÊ YUKITO! – Touya rebateu gritando. VOCÊ.

- Mas EU sou ELE e ELE sou EU. – Yukito gritou de volta. – Eu nem sei se o amor que eu tenho por você é mesmo meu, Touya. Eu nunca poderei saber se você ama a mim ou a ele. Você sempre soube quem eu era e isso me deixa ainda mais na dúvida.

- Yukito...

- NÃO, TOUYA! Eu não quero ouvir mais nada. – ele disse caindo no chão com as costas encostadas na parede, enxugou as lágrimas e engoliu o choro. – Essa conversa não vai levar agente á lugar nenhum... vá embora por favor.

Touya que estava de frente para seu amado continuou em seu lugar, ele via Yukito jogado no chão, com os olhos vermelhos e o dispensando de sua vida para sempre e não sabia o que fazer. Agora sabia o motivo de Yukito se sentir tão inseguro e não podia recriminá-lo por isso, mas não aceitaria isso assim tão facilmente.

- Você me ama, Yukito? – ele perguntou olhando diretamente para ele.

- Com todas as minhas forças, Touya. – Yukito respondeu encarando-o. – Mas eu não sei se ele te ama também. O amor que eu sinto por você pode ser apenas reflexo do que ele sente, ou você esqueceu que eu não existo?

- Você existe, Yuki. – disse Touya ajoelhado-se de frente para ele. – Existe para MIM, existe para a Sakura, existe paraminha familia. Toda a sua vida não é uma mentira, tudo foi você quem viveu e não o Yue. As lembranças guardadas em sua memória são apenas suas e não dele. Ele ficou guardado dentro de você até agora e você saber que ele exista nada mudará.

- Mudará sim, Touya. – retrucou levantando-se. – Pelo amor de Deus, Touya, vá embora daqui. Eu não quero ficar com você, eu não posso ficar com você, embora eu te ame, não posso ficar com você. Vá embo...

Sua frase foi abafada por um beijo sufocante, Touya o empurrou para a parede e o prendia com seu corpo, tomando-lhe os lábios passeando com a língua e explorando a boca de seu amado Yukito.

Ele se assustou com a reação de seu amigo e sua paixão, mas assim como ele, tinha a sede de sua boca, de seu corpo e aceitou o beijo, rendendo-se ao fogo que o consumia loucamente. A voz de Yui lhe veio a mente lhe mandando repudiar Touya, mas ele não ligou. Abraçou Touya e o beijou com todas as suas forças, aos poucos foi perdendo a consciência até que desmaiou.

Touya sentia o coração disparar, beijar Yukito a força era a única forma de não deixá-lo escapar de suas mãos de uma maneira tão estúpida. Quase morreu de felicidade quando ao invés de afastá-lo, Yukito o abraçou e correspondeu a seu beijo desesperado. A aflição tomou conta de si quando sentiu os braços de Yukito folgarem-se e sua boca parar de beijá-lo, segurou Yukito que desfaleceu em seus braços, mas foi obrigado a soltá-lo quando um luz de energia o envolveu.

Uma onde de raiva invadiu o seu corpo fazendo-o tremer dos pés à cabeça quando viu Yue á sua frente. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, flutuando um pouco acima do chão, com suas grandes asas meio abertas e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Por que fez isso? – Touya perguntou em seu tom de voz calmo, mas que na verdade poderia explodir a qualquer minuto.

- Touya, você não ouviu o que ele disse? – Yue perguntou abrindo seus olhos, que fizeram a alma de Touya se congelar tamanha era a frieza presente neles. – Ele não quer você.

- Mentira. – Touya replicou com calma. – Ele me ama, assim como eu a ele e você é quem impede que nós fiquemos juntos.

- Não seja tolo, Touya. – disse Yue. – Ele sou ele e EU não amo você.

- Você... você já amou alguém Yue? – perguntou mantendo o mesmo tom de voz calmo. – Eu acho que não. Uma criatura como você, deve ser desprovida de coração e de sentimentos como o amor...

- Cale-se, humano. – falou Yue com a mesma frieza, pousando no chão. – Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo.

Touya sorriu triunfante, então aquela criatura, então ele tinha sentimentos, então achara o seu ponto fraco.

- Devia amar Clow, não é verdade? – Touya perguntou. – Amava seu antigo Mestre?

- Isso não tem nada haver com você. – replicou Yue pousando no chão. – É melhor calar-se.

- Deixe que Yukito viva em paz. – Touya pediu. – Deixe que ele viva a vida que ele sempre conheceu. Se você já amou algum dia sabe como que me sinto. Eu te imploro Yue. – pediu Touya caindo de joelhos.

Yue lançou a Touya um olhar de nojo e completo desprezo.

- Não vou fazer o que me pede mesmo que me implore de joelhos. – Yue falou friamente. – Conforme-se em saber que Yukito é apenas uma fantasia para mim no mundo dos humanos. Ele é desprovido de sentimentos, tudo o que Yukito sente é um reflexo do que eu sinto, por isso Touya, ele não pode amá-lo.

- Mentira sua. – Touya falou com as lágrimas descendo livremente por sua face. – Ele me ama. Ele me disse que me amava.

- Adeus Touya. – disse Yue caminhando lentamente em direção a porta para sair da cozinha, Touya correu atrás dele, quando o alcançou, ele estava parado na porta de saída com esta aberta. – Vá embora e deixe-me em paz.

Touya não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Yue, o Juiz Yue, sentenciara que ele jamais teria aquele que amava, o mandava ir embora, esquecer tudo.

- Yukito...

- Adeus, Touya. – disse Yue.

Sem saber mais como agir e quase não enxergando as coisas por causa das lágrimas ele saiu, derrotado e xingando-se por não ter mais coragem para lutar contra Yue. Tudo o que ele falara... ele dissera que Yukito não tinha sentimentos, que o que ele sentia era reflexo do que Yue sentia... mas isso queria dizer que... então... será que... não podia ser, o próprio Yue dissera que por isso Yukito não podia amá-lo... mas se ele estivesse tentado esconder as coisas?.

Ele vagou pelas ruas até muito tarde, seus passos eram displicentes, sem direção para ir, sua cabeça girava e doía ainda mais quando ele pensou na possibilidade de Yue amá-lo. Isso era muito improvável, mas não impossível...

Continua...


	3. Amor Com Amor Se Paga

**Parte 3: Amor Com Amor Se Paga?**

Os dias se passaram e ele obedeceu as ordens de Yue, Yukito também não fazia questão de se aproximar dele e eles praticamente ignoravam as indagações das outras pessoas que perguntavam sempre se eles haviam brigado. Apesar de manterem certa distância, eram constantes as trocas profundas de olhares que as vezes duravam longos minutos. Amavam-se com os olhos e ambos sentiam uma imensa tristeza em seus corações. Touya se perguntava se suas suspeitas estavam corretas e quebrava a cabeça arquitetando como iria confirmá-la.

Finalmente teve sua oportunidade. Era uma noite chuvosa e ele chegou ensopado em casa, Sakura correu para ajudá-lo a retirar o casaco molhado, ele subiu diretamente, tomou um banho quente e deitou-se na cama, sua cabeça só tinha um pensamento: Yukito. Nos últimos dias andava mesmo pensando no que Yue lhe dissera "...Yukito é apenas uma fantasia para mim no mundo dos humanos. Ele é desprovido de sentimentos, tudo o que Yukito sente é um reflexo do que eu sinto, por isso Touya, ele não pode amá-lo." Será então que o que Touya sentira todo esse tempo era por Yue? Não queria acreditar nisso, não, sabia que a quem amava era Yukito, mesmo que eles fossem a mesma pessoa.

- Pensando em mim, Touya? – a voz de Yue invadiu o quarto de Touya e seu coração quase parou. Agora que dera a Yue os poderes que possuía, não conseguia sentir mais a sua presença quando se aproximava, isso dera a ele o quesito surpresa o que não era nada bom para Touya.

- Lendo pensamentos agora Yue? – Touya perguntou de modo sarcástico.

- Então estava mesmo pensando em mim? – Yue deixou escapar um leve tom de surpresa em sua voz e Touya levou um susto quando pensou ter visto um faiscar nos olhos dele.

Por um instante passou-lhe pela cabeça que Yue não era o ser frio que mostrava ser, ficara abalado quando falara em Clow e isso significava que o seu antigo mestre tivera mesmo uma grande importância na vida e no coração do Juiz.

- Importa-se com isso? – Touya perguntou no mesmo tom sarcástico, levantou-se devagar e caminhou até Yue que estava parado junto da janela do quarto de Touya, foi por onde entrara e de modo tão silencioso que não pode ser percebido. A chuva caia agora tão fraca que mal podia ser percebida, apenas o barulho do vento e dos passos de Touya no assoalho denunciavam haver vida no lugar.

Yue ficara estático no mesmo lugar que entrara, demonstrou surpresa ao ouvir que era nele que Touya pensava e uma sensação de conforto pousou-lhe no coração, seus olhos fecharam-se para tentar disfarçar a alegria inesperada que sentia. Quando viu Touya levantar-se e chegar perto de si sentiu que seu coração disparara, estava com medo. Com medo do que ele faria.

Touya ficou a centímetros dele, seu rosto não demonstrava nenhuma expressão e seus olhos mantinham-se frios e distantes. Era, na verdade, um disfarce, queria que Yue sentisse na pele o que era ser tratado com tamanha frieza, queria ver seus olhos implorassem por alguma reação de sua parte e agora era o seu momento de maior fragilidade e ele demonstrava isso.

- O que faz aqui, Yue? Veio me ver?

- Lógico que não. – respondeu desviando os olhos. – Vim para vigiar Sakura, as coisas estão mudando com ela, mas você deve saber disso.

- Sei, Yue. Lógico que sei. – Touya falou, mantendo o sarcasmo em sua voz. – Mas a Sakura não esta em meu quarto, e é aqui que você está.

Yue olhou para ele surpreso, parecia ter sido pego numa armadilha ou fazendo algo que não devia, estava sem saída agora. Como iria explicar-se para Touya se nem ele mesmo sabia que impulso incontrolável o levara a ir até quarto dele. Seu coração disparara, o rosto de Touya estava a centímetros do seu, já sentia a respiração dele chocar-se contra seu rosto.

Sem pensar agarrou Touya pela cintura e empurrou sua boca contra a dele, conduzindo-o em direção a cama e deitando-se por cima dele.

Touya não reagiu, deixou-se ser empurrado por Yue para a cama e abriu a boca permitindo que a língua dele invadisse a sua, mas foi só isso que fez. Ficou parado, com as pernas fechadas e braços abertos, seus olhos, também abertos não demonstravam nenhum sentimento. Apenas sua cabeça funcionava sem parar mesmo com a surpresa de ter suas suspeitas confirmadas: então Yue gostava mesmo dele, outra coisa não justificaria essa reação louca.

Yue se esfregou no corpo de Touya e ao ver que ele não reagia de modo algum a seus estímulos no corpo e nem a seu beijo abriu os olhos encontrando duas pedras de gelo a encará-lo. Levantou, afastando-se dele rapidamente como se olhasse para algo asqueroso e encarou-o de volta, agora era a raiva que tomava conta de seu corpo.

- Você o prefere, Touya? – perguntou sem alterar a voz. – Prefere uma fantasia a mim? Se pode me ter, por que o quer? Para quê? Se nós somos a mesma pessoa?

Touya levantou-se devagar e encarou-o, fitando seus olhos com o máximo da indiferença que podia possuir, Yue podia ser Yukito, mas era Yukito quem ele amava e, na verdade eles não pareciam ser a mesma pessoa.

- Porque é a ele que ele que eu amo. – respondeu friamente. – Apesar de sempre saber que Yukito não era humano, eu me apaixonei por ele. Eu queria estar ao lado dele, segurar a mão dele e cuidar dele. Era por seu sorriso que eu me derretia, sua alegria, delicadeza e inocência é que me encantavam. Por isso, apesar de tudo, é a ele quem eu amo e não me importa que ele seja o seu reflexo nesse mundo Yue, eu sei que ele me ama. Yukito pode ser, como você mesmo diz, uma fantasia, mas ele é diferente de você, ele tem calor no corpo, ele tem vida pulsando em seu corpo, diferentemente de você, que parece frio, incapaz de amar. Você fala que os sentimentos dele são um reflexo do seu, mas você pode, Yue, garanti que o amor que sente por mim não partiu dele?

Yue estava chocado com as palavras de Touya, jamais poderia imaginar que seu amor para com Yukito fosse tão forte a ponto de fazer Touya rejeitá-lo. Não conseguia acreditar que havia sido rejeitado e o pior é que fora trocado por ele mesmo. Não entendia como Touya podia amar a Yukito e não amá-lo também. Sentia-se derrotado, humilhado por si mesmo. Suas palavras foram tão duras, ele fôra tão cruel...

- Pensei que fosse ficar feliz em saber que eu também gosto de você. – ele disse baixando os olhos, as lágrimas começavam a descer e ele tocou no rosto espantado, a última vez que chorara fôra quando Clow morrera, depois disso nunca mais havia derramado uma lágrima se quer, mas não diria isso ao homem que o rejeitara. Mais lágrimas começaram a correr e ele virou de costas para Touya envergonhado. – Nem sei há quanto tempo sinto isso, só percebi que estava apaixonado por você quando me deu seus poderes, tentei então afastar-me de você, fazendo com que Yukito se afastasse. Plantei todas aquelas duvidas na cabeça e no coração dele, fazendo com que ficasse confuso com relação ao que sentia por você, mas ele continuou a amá-lo e eu também.

Touya ouvia atentamente as palavras de Yue, a tristeza em sua voz era ressonante e sem querer teve pena dele, queria lhe dizer uma palavra de conforto, mas elas não existiam, nada poderia mudar o que estava acontecendo e as palavras que dissera não poderiam ser recolhidas, até porque não era isso que ele queria.

- Naquele dia na casa de Yukito você disse que o amava e ele também lhe falou isso, foi por muito pouco que ele não se entregou a você. – Yue continuou. – Eu não poderia permitir uma coisa dessas, pois seria a confirmação que eu o amava também, o tratei com frieza para você ter raiva de mim, pensando que dessa maneira você teria raiva dele também, mas ficavam sempre se olhando e o amor entre vocês crescia a cada dia. Eu não estava suportando mais essa situação e por isso vim aqui hoje, Touya... Mas você parece ter feito a sua escolha e eu não posso mudar isso.

- Me desculpe, Yue. – disse Touya melancolicamente, a máscara de pessoa fira que usava acabara de cair, ele não via mais motivos para continuar fingindo que não tinha sentimentos, quando eles queria explodir dentro de si: ódio, rancor, pena e amor misturavam-se e ele não consegui amais ignorá-los. – Peço perdão por ter de tratado de maneira tão depreciável. Eu desconfiei que você sentia algo por mim desde o nosso último encontro, mas não podia imaginar que era tão forte o seu sentimento. Só não queria aceitar que o que Yukito sentia por mim vinha de você. Desculpe-me mais uma vez, mas é a ele, a sua fantasia que eu amo. Posso estar louco, mas esse é o meu verdadeiro sentimento.

- Eu entendo, Touya. – ele disse enxugando as lágrimas, mas a tristeza em sua voz continuava gigante. – Apenas Clow me amou como eu sou de verdade. Prefere Yukito por ele não parecer uma aberração como eu. Comigo você jamais poderia caminhar na rua, ao ir ao cinema, não é verdade? Jamais poderia fazer as coisas que um humano faz normalmente, não é Touya?

- Não. Não é isso, Yue. – Touya apressou-se em dizer, ele levantou-se e pôs as mãos no queixo de Yue, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. – Você é a criatura mais linda que poderia existir no mundo e eu a amaria certamente se não amasse a Yukito primeiro, mas você não é uma aberração, jamais pense assim novamente. Sinto muito, Yue, sinto muito mesmo.

Yue sorriu muito, mas muito discretamente, tão discreto que Touya não pode ver, fechou os olhos e afastou delicadamente as mãos dele de sua bochecha.

- Obrigado, Touya.– Yue disse com sua costumeira calma. – Mas isso não acalma meu coração, que doerá para sempre por causa disso. Mas eu me conformo. Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Preciso isso agora. – Ele disse afastando-se em direção a janela. – Adeus Touya.

Touya o viu pular a janela e desaparecer, deitou-se na cama e mergulhou a cabeça no travesseiro. Mudou seu conceito com relação a Yue, logo ele que parecia ser tão frio, mas se fora capaz de chorar, toda aquela aparente indiferença só servia de máscara para sua própria defesa. Não sabia o que aconteceria daqui para frente, mas desejava ter uma nova chance para amar Yukito.

- O que faz no colégio tão cedo, Yuki? – perguntou Touya de trás da árvore onde Yukito estava recostado, com ar distante e aparentemente preocupado.

- Meu Deus, Touya! – ele exclamou saltando rapidamente assustado, levando a mão ao coração. – Não me assuste desse jeito.

Faltavam mais de quarenta minutos para a primeira aula começar e a manhã estava um pouco fria, ambos vestiam casacos por cima do uniforme do colégio, apesar do impacto inicial que Touya causou no amigo, olhavam-se sérios e depois de alguns minutos Yukito baixou os olhos acabando com o contato que tinham.

- Eu posso perguntar o mesmo, não Touya? – ele disse mantendo os olhos baixos.

- Passei na sua casa e me disseram que você tinha saído mais cedo. – Touya explicou sério. – Sabia que o encontraria aqui.

- Você me conhece tão bem, Touya. – Yukito disse quase sorrindo, mas virou-se de costas, não queria olhar para o amigo, pois isso trazia imagens dolorosas em sua mente. – Mas o que veio fazer aqui?

- Vim te ver, é claro. – respondeu aproximando-se dele. Yukito recuou um pouco e se aproximou da árvore. – Yuki, ainda não terminamos nossa conversa.

Yukito virou o rosto para o lado, a proximidade de Touya se tornava incomodativa para ele que queria manter-se o mais afastado possível.

- Já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer, Touya.

Touya aproximou-se mais e encostou-o na árvore, encostando cada braço seu na arvore e de um lado da cabeça do amigo, aconchegando seu corpo no dele. Yukito permanecia imóvel, com os braços pendendo ao lado do corpo e sentindo o calor de Touya a vir esquentá-lo. Quase sem querer levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos de Touya a lhe devorar e seus lábios ficaram muito próximos. Touya levou lentamente sua cabeça para mais perto da de Yuki, seus lábios estavam quase se tocando...

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou um menino com os olhos arregalados fixo nos dois. O garoto não devia ter mais de 10 anos, usava o uniforme da mesma escola que Sakura, era loirinho e com duas ametistas gigantes a encarar os dois que se separaram imediatamente.

- Nada que te interessa moleque. – disse Touya com os dentes semicerrados, pensando que se esse menino tivesse sua idade não escaparia de levar um soco no meio da cara por atrapalhá-lo na melhor hora que conseguira com Yukito. – Suma daqui imediatamente.

A ordem de Touya foi quase uma ameaça, o que fez o menino sair correndo arrastando sua mochila apavorado. Touya virou-se e viu que Yukito já ia se distanciando, aproveitara a distração proporcionada pelo garoto para escapar sem que Touya visse. Ele pegou a sua própria mochila, que abandonara antes ao chão, e correu atrás de seu grande amor.

- Yukito! – gritou, mas isso só fez com que ele andasse a passos mais rápidos, mas Touya correu e o alcançou. – Yuki!

- Não, Touya! – ele exclamou chorando. – Já disse para me deixar em paz, não me faça sofrer mais ainda.

- Você pode acabar com esse sofrimento agora Yuki. – Touya disse segurando-o pelo braço. – Basta dizer que quer ficar comigo.

- Eu não quero Touya. – ele retrucou.

- Quer sim. – Touya replicou. – Posso ver isso em seus olhos, Yuki. Diga que me ama e quer ficar comigo, por favor, Yuki.

- ME DEIXA, TOUYA. – ele gritou empurrando Touya, que caiu de bunda no chão, e saiu correndo.

Touya levantou-se e correu atrás dele mais uma vez.

- NÃO VOU! – ele gritou de volta, jogando-se no chão agarrando a perna dele, fazendo-o cair e jogando-se por cima dele. – Não vou não. JAMAIS TE DEIXAREI EM PAZ PORQUE EU TE AMO!... – ele gritou ofegando. – Eu te amo demais e não sei mais viver sem você, Yuki... Prefiro a morte a continuar vivendo sem você, meu amor.

Ver Touya chorar novamente por sua causa doeu demais no coraçãozinho de Yukito, seus braços que estavam impensados pelos de Touya no chão, deixaram de lutar e ele olhou finalmente nos olhos de Touya. Seu coração se acelerou, ele não queria mais lutar, não queria mais estar nessa luta inútil que era ignorar o amor que sentia por Touya, queria ele e seu coração, seu corpo, sua alma pedia por ele, entreabriu os lábios e pensou em parar, mas as lágrimas de Touya tocaram seus olhos e face.

- Eu... te... amo... Touya. – ele disse lentamente. Eu quero ficar com você... hoje e sempre, Touya...

"Ele disse", Touya pensou desesperado. "Ele disse que me ama," Ele dissera tudo o que Touya queria ouvir. Se fosse cardíaco teria certeza absoluta que seu coração pararia nesse momento, o momento mais maravilhoso de sua existência. Ambos sentiram que o tempo parara e o rosto de Touya desceu lentamente... devagar seus lábios tocaram os de Yukito que continuavam aberto após pronunciarem de forma tão sensual o nome de seu amado.

Os braços de Touya soltaram os de Yukito e seguraram seu rosto, sentir que o amor de sua vida devolvia o beijo de forma tão delicada o fez chorar, mas dessa vez de felicidade. Yukito o envolveu com seus braços e quando sentiu as lágrimas de Touya caírem em seus rosto mais uma vez e abriu os olhos assustados.

- Está chorando, meu amor? – perguntou espantando-se.

- De felicidade, meu amor. – Touya respondeu enxugando as lágrimas. – Sou a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo.

Yukito sorriu e quase fez Touya chorar novamente.

- Há quanto tempo não vejo seu sorriso, Yuki. – ele comentou sorrindo no meio das lágrimas. – O sorriso mais lindo do mundo, quero que sorria sempre para mim, meu amor.

O sinal tocou chamando a atenção dos dois amantes. Touya levantou-se e olhou ao redor, estava muito próximos do colégio e numa posição muito suspeita, se alguém os pegasse ali, seria o maior falatório da história da cidade. Ele olhou para Yukito que pela cara de espanto parecia pensar a mesma coisa. Levantou-se e deu a mão para ele levantar-se também.

- Touya, se nos pegassem... – Yukito falou, mas Touya calou-o com um beijo delicado nos lábios.

- Eu sei. – falou sorrindo para seu amado. – Viu como até mesmo nossos pensamentos combinam? – Ele riu alto e pegou a mão de Yukito beijando-a. – Eu te amo Yukito.

- Também te amo, Touya. – ele respondeu.

Os dois caminharam o mais juntos que podiam até a entrada do colégio, foram alvos de olhares tão indecorosos que fizeram Yukito corar intensamente. Touya olhou para ele e sorriu de sua vergonha, não era de hoje que recebiam esses olhares, a única diferença era que antes não havia nada além de amizade e amor contido, agora estavam mesmo juntos, e para Yukito era como se todo mundo já estivesse sabendo. Sorriu para ele mais uma vez e entraram na sala para assistir a primeira aula do dia.

Saíram da escola quase correndo. Era senta-feira e ambos estavam loucos pra se verem livres de tantos: " Ah! Que bom que fizeram as pazes" ou " Que legal ver vocês juntos novamente" ou "Briguinha desfeita, né?", que ouviram durante toda a semana. Embora soubessem que alguns desses comentários eram perfeitamente inocentes, outros, pelo contrário vinham carregados de malícia, acompanhados de pura perversão, que deixam Yukito morto de vergonha e Touya de muito mal-humor por tanta indiscrição.

Voltaram a pedalar devagar assim que se distanciaram da escola e viram que não havia mais ninguém a vista. Touya era só felicidade e Yukito só rubor, pedalou em direção a sua casa e convidou timidamente Touya com o olhar, este entendeu imediatamente e o seguiu.

A noite caia lentamente em frente a eles e o céu vermelho alaranjado do crepúsculo convidava os amantes para uma noite romântica juntamente com a lua quase cheia que começava a brilhar no alto.

Touya mal esperou que entrassem e agarrou Yukito num beijo selvagem e apaixonado correspondido prontamente, a vontade que sentiam do corpo um do outro manifestou-se no mesmo instante em ambos, Touya o puxou para cima fazendo-o montar em seu colo e o imprensou na parede.

- Espera, Touya. – ele disse respirando de volta o ar que Touya lhe tomara. – Vamos para meu quarto. Quero que seja especial.

Touya recriminou-se por sua ânsia e tesão desenfreados, mal pensou em seu amado e que essa seria sua primeira vez. Como pudera ser tão estúpido aponto de tentar possuí-lo de forma tão alucinada? Puxou suas pernas de volta para o alto e caminhou segurando-o até o quarto. Quando chegaram debruçou-o devagar na cama e ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas, de onde ficou a olhar seu rosto rubro de fogo e de vergonha por uns instantes.

- Perdoe-me por minha indelicadeza, Yuki. - Touya disse abaixando-se um pouco e acariciando o rosto dele. – Prometo que farei de tudo para que sinta menos dor possível, meu amor.

Yukito sorriu para ele e corou mais quando Touya levou suas mãos até seu tórax e começou a desabotoar lentamente sua camisa. Touya alisou seu peito e circulou seus mamilos com os dedos, arrancando-lhe um suspiro tímido, seus lábios pousaram de leve no lugar e sugaram delicadamente o mamilo de Yukito que gemeu um pouco mais alto e levou as mãos até o cabelo dele.

Touya subiu os beijos e lambeu-lhe o pescoço, voltando para a boca, enquanto suas mãos concentravam-se em abrir a calça de Yukito e em seguida a sua própria. Levantou-se um pouco e a retirou juntamente com sua cueca, sua avantajada ereção mostrou-se ansiosa arrancando um olhar de espanto de Yukito ao ver como era grande e grosso o membro do rapaz que amava. Touya sorriu maliciosa diante da cara de Yuki e levou as mãos a seu quadril para retira-lhe também a calça.

O pênis de Yukito também mostrou-se excitado, mas era menor do que o de Touya, este desceu da cama e começou a beijar o pé de seu amado, enquanto sua outra mão acariciava a outra perna subindo no mesmo ritmo que sua boca, logo estava entre as coxas de Yukito e lambia-lhe a virilha de um lado e outro fazendo carinho em suas pernas.

Yukito gritou de prazer quando Touya começou a chupar seus testículos e segurar seu pênis, voltou a boca para o umbigo de Yuki enquanto bombeava com as mãos o membro pulsante de seu amado, fazendo movimentos de vai e volta, arrancando-lhe mais e mais gemidos de prazer. Quando sua mão foi molhada com o pré-gozo de Yukito ele desceu e abocanhou o membro, chupando-o com força, fazendo o membro entrar e sair de sua boca, até que foi inundada com o sêmem de seu amado.

Esperou alguns segundos para Yukito recuperar-se do orgasmo e fez com que ele levantasse as pernas, deixando a pequena entrada a mostra em sua frente. Yuki corou muito quando Touya sorriu marotamente e mais ainda quando este cuspiu parte de seu próprio sêmem na entrada de seu ânus e enfiou a língua ali no meio.

Touya retirou a língua da entrada de Yuki e enfiou um dedo, arrancando outro grito dele, que nesse momento apertava tanto os lençóis a ponto de quase rasgá-los tamanha era a força empregada por causa do prazer misturado a uma pequena dor que sentia. De repente um pensamento aterrorizante tomou conta de sua mente e fez um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo: o membro de Touya iria entrar em seu corpo, se apenas um dedo lhe causava dor, imagina todo o pênis de seu amado?

- Touya, para! – ele gritou tremendo o corpo.

Touya olhou para ele e sorriu-lhe quando leu em seus olhos o medo que sentia. Retirou o dedo e deitou-se por cima dele, beijando seus lábios com carinho.

- Não precisa se preocupar, meu amor. – disse calmamente. – Já não disse que não permitirei que sinta muita dor? Não poso dizer que não vá sentir nenhuma, mas farei que sinto a menor possível e que isso seja muito prazeroso para você.

Yukito balançou a cabeça concordando e foi beijado novamente, dessa vez com mais vigor e sentiu o pênis duro de Touya tocar-lhe as pernas. Touya foi descendo sem retirar os lábios do corpo de seu amado e suas mãos voltaram a passear na entrada dele, enfiando agora dois dedos no lugar.

- Seu sêmem servirá para deixar mais confortável a entrada, meu amor. – explicou enfiando o terceiro dedo.- Confie em mim...

- Ah!...Eu... confio... ah! ah! – disse entre gemidos. – Eu confio... meu amor.

Touya retirou os dedos ao sentir que ele parecia pronto, o envolveu pela cintura e deitou-se por cima dele devagar puxando seu quadril um pouco para cima. Posicionou o pênis na entrada dele e começou e penetrá-lo muito vagarosamente. Sentiu o corpo de Yukito contrair-se assim que sua glande entrou e o beijou no pescoço.

- Calma, meu amor. – sussurrou beijando-lhe a face e os olhos que fecharam-se com a dor que sentiu. – Relaxe que vai ficar bom, meu amor.

Yukito abraçou-o com força e tentou seguir as instruções de seu amado amante, gritou de dor quando mais da metade do membro de Touya o penetrou. Touya beijou uma lágrima que escorreu de seu olho e pensou em desistir, mas quando começou a retirar o pênis Yukito o segurou pelas nádegas.

- Não, Touya. – ele disse depressa. – Eu quero...

Touya o beijou na boca abafando um último grito quando entrou todo nele, ficou parado por alguns instantes e quando a cara de dor de Yuki diminuiu, ele começou a mover-se devagar, primeiros fez movimentos circulares com o pênis e depois começou movimentos de entra e sai.

Assim que a dor diminuiu, Yukito concentrou-se em prestar atenção nos movimentos de Touya, logo que a dor praticamente sumiu uma onda de prazer passou a subir por seu corpo e então começou a acompanhar os movimentos do amante.

Quando viu que Yukito já sentia-se bem, Touya aumentou os movimentos e as estocadas dentro dele. Os dois começaram a gemer com um prazer intenso ao finalmente consumar inteiramente o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, enfim eram um só; corpo, alma e coração, encontravam-se e fundiam-se com a volúpia dos dois amantes.

Yukito apertou mais Touya contra si ao sentir que estava perto de alcançar seu clímax e o sentiu empurrar-se mais contra seu corpo. Gozaram juntos, com Yukito espirrando sêmem em seu próprio abdômen e no de Touya, enquanto este o preenchia com toda a prova de sua paixão.

Os amantes arquejaram abraçados e assim continuaram por muitos minutos, quando Touya fez menção de retirar o pênis, Yukito sorriu malicioso e balançou a cabeça negativamente, seu amor largou o pênis mesmo amolecido ali. Cansados continuaram juntinhos sem querer soltar-se nunca mais, sentindo que se o mundo acabasse naquele exato instante era assim que queriam morrer: fundidos num só.

- Te amo, Yuki. – Touya disse deitando a cabeça no peito de Yuki.

- Eu também te amo, Touya. – ele disse sorrindo para seu amado. – Eu te amo muito, muito, muito.

Touya levantou a cabeça e beijou-o na boca, chupando a língua e Yukito e saboreando cada parte dos convidativos lábios de seu amado amante.

Yukito sentiu seu coração bater acelerado, exalando felicidade. Estar ali com Touya era a coisa mais maravilhosa que podia acontecer. Apesar de tudo, uma sombra de dúvida pairava em seu coração, que amava Touya, não era dúvida alguma, e agora tinha certeza também que ele o amava também. A dúvida mesmo era se Touya amava a ele ou a ao outro, e se de alguma forma ele podia exercer uma fascinação tão grande em seu amado, para fazê-lo sentir esse desejo tão louco, esse amor tão desesperado.

Fechou os olhos tentando espantar esses pensamentos que amarrotavam sua felicidade. Suspirou cansado e percebeu que seu amado já dormia em seu peito, acariciou-lhe o cabelo e também agarrou no sono. Não deixaria nunca mais que nada atrapalhasse seu amor para com Touya.

**FIM**

----------------------------------

Terminei! Nossa fazia tempo que eu queria fazer uma fic assim com Touya x Yukito. Tenho que dizer, meu primeiro casal Yaoi, antes mesmo de que saber o que era Yaoi (só tomei conhecimento de Yaoi em outubro de 2003 OO! ). Essa fic eu tenho essencialmente na cabeça desde que eu assistia a série em 1999/2000; dei nela mais importância à Yukito do que à Yue, pois ultimamente tenho lido muita fic de Card Captor Sakura que praticamente ignora os sentimento do pobre Yuki em detrimento do Juiz Yue.

Bem espero que tenham gostado... Onegai, me mandem comentários, eu já estou desestimulada a escrever por não recebê-los e estou a ponto de entrar em depressão por causa disso. Please, comentem mesmo que pra dizer que achou ruim ou onde devo melhorar... por favor, gente!

Beijinho à todos!


End file.
